


In the Past

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint is born in 1920s, Dilemmas, F/M, Infinity Gems, Invisibility, Mutant Clint Barton, Past Relationship(s), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-World War II, Romance, Slow Aging, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Steve are thrown back in time due to an accident with the time gem. Being back in the 1940s is like a dream come true for Steve. Steve reconnects with his lost love, Peggy Carter. Clint on the other hand is less than happy as something was finally happening between him and Natasha. Plus now he has to keep his mutant powers a secret.</p><p>Will Steve live in the 1940s, an era he had long missed with his lost love. Or will he want to go back to the future where he had found love again.</p><p>Clint is less than happy to be back and is forced to reveal some secrets to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Past

Clint slowly opened his eyes. He saw the bright blue sky and the sun was shining. He looked to his right where Steve was lying. The last thing he remembered was flash of blue light that shot towards Steve and him.

Clint walked up to Steve and shook him to wake him up. "Steve, time to get up." he said, shaking him a bit.

Steve opened his eyes and shot up. He was breathing heavily. He finally looked up and saw Clint standing in front o him. "Hi, what happened?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Well, Tony was tampering with the Time Gem, again. Then just a flash of blue light." said Clint.

Steve stood up picking his SHIELD up. "We need to find out where exactly we are." he said.

Clint nodded. They looked to be in an abandoned warehouse. "Lets go." he said.

They exited the warehouse and saw buildings. Clint was suddenly filled with dread. He saw a newspaper fly towards him from the garbage. He picked it up and his stomach dropped at seeing the date.

"Hey, Steve." he called.

Steve looked at Clint questioningly.

"I know what year and where we are." said Clint.

"Where?" asked Steve anxiously.

"We are in New York, in 1948." said Clint, showing Steve the copy of New York times.

Steve's eyes widened.

They were in trouble.


End file.
